Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to nonvolatile memory devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to nonvolatile memory devices designed to reduce common source line (CSL) noise and improve read performance.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when disconnected from power. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory, read only memory, and various forms of resistive memory.
In an effort to improve the storage capacity of flash memory devices, researchers have designed some flash memory devices to store multiple bits of data per memory cell. These devices are referred to as multi-level cell flash memory devices.
To ensure reliable performance, multi-level cell flash memory devices must be capable of accurately distinguishing between different states of memory cells. One challenge in doing so is eliminating noise that can cause different states to be confused with each other.